


Four Eyes

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Four Eyes was written for the 007 Fest of 2019’s Fluff Prompt Table, using the prompt: Raindrops.





	Four Eyes

Bond stepped off the street and into the MI6 elevator behind Q.

Q wiped the raindrops from his spectacles.

“Imagine seeing you here,” Bond whispered low and sultry.

“It’s not too difficult,” Q said.

He had a point. Bond had left Q’s flat only an hour earlier.

Bond produced his handkerchief and let Q use it to wipe his glasses clean.

He leaned in for a kiss.

“We’re being recorded,” Q reminded Bond.

Bond glanced at the camera, concealed in the elevator’s ceiling.

“I’ll delete it when I get to my office,” Q said, a gleam in his eye. “Maybe.”


End file.
